He's Baaack
by Shadow in the Rain
Summary: Everyone's favorite small amusing doppleganger is back!... and he's brought friends. This may juts bring the world to a very amusing end....CoAuthored by World of Nightmares and Shadow in the Rain
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my new fic. I feel kinda bad for pssting this when I haven't updated my other one in awhile (or done my homework…), but it's not really a whole one cause I'm only writing the odd-numbered chapters. World of Nightmares will be writing the even-numbered ones. So… here goes nothing!!

Chapter One: He's Baaaack…

Beast Boy was crouching behind a rock, holding a snowball, and monologging about war tactics to a very bored Raven and Cyborg.

"…then, if all else fails, we break off and it's every man…" he glanced at Raven quickly, "erm… person for themselves."

"O…k," his two teammates answered him. Then there was silence.

A moment later, the silence was broken by a cry of "GO!"

Suddenly, snowballs were being pelted at Raven, BB, and Cy from every freakin' direction possible. They ran for it, out from the half-shelter of their rock out into the open, arms covering their heads, snowballs peppering them.

"TAKE THAT!" yelled Robin. He then took a can of spray paint and marked what had just moments before belonged to the green team with a large red "R." It was their territory now.

They could have just been normal teens having a snowball fight on a day off of school. But normal was not something that they were.

They were the Teen Titans.

Robin, their audacious (HAHAHA!! VOCAB WORD!!… erm… yeah.)leader, was an obsessive but brilliant general in the ever-ongoing battle for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza.

Starfire was no doubt the girliest member of the group. She was an alien princess, still naïve to many of Earth's comings and goings. But she was a good and loyal friend, albeit a bit headstrong.

Cyborg was the oldest of the gang. He was the kind of person who was never in the middle of the road on anything: he was very opinionated and never had trouble making decisions. He loooooved his car and kickin' bad guy butt.

Beast Boy was just like that guy that everyone has in their class: he thinks he's funny, but most people laugh at _him_ rather than at his jokes. He kept things light when they were almost unbearable.

Then there was Raven, the Goth of the group with the shadowy past. Almost completely devoid (HAHAHA! ANOTHER VOCAB WORD!!!) of human emotions, she was pretty much gushy Starfire's exact opposite.

Lastly, Nightmare and Shadow were hands down the craziest of any Titan that was, had been, or ever would be. You never saw one of them without the other, and, despite the fact that they looked pretty much nothing like each other, people often got the two of them confused. The fact that they often impersonated each other, referred to themselves as one person, and often actually _forgot _which one of them was which while impersonating each other may have contributed to this. Just maybe.

Anyhoo, a large amount of snow had fallen on (and was continuing to fall on) Jump City, the city that the Titans watched over from their T-shaped tower in the bay. The team was having a melee of sorts that had been started after a snowball had "accidentally" Robin straight in the face while he was droning on and on during combat practice while they were standing outside in the freezing cold. So now it was BB, Raven, and Cyborg (the green team) up against Robin, Starfire, Nightmare, and Shadow (the red team).

Suddenly, maniacal laughter filled the snow-filled air.

"MUTINY!" came Robin's voice.

It appeared that Nightmare and Shadow had broken off from the red team and now had their own team: the "inanely wickedly disgustingly neon" team.

And while Robin was yelling about how that wasn't even a color, they turned on him.

"AAHHH!!!" Robin was screaming like a little girl as the two crazies pelted snowball after snowball at him. The others laughed.

However, the laughter/beating up of Stop Light Man came to a halt as a voice that none of them had heard in a loooong time cracked across the winter air like a whip.

"ROBIN!! YAAAAY!!!"

000000000

Muahhahahaahahaha!! Trivia time!!

Where was Raven's mother originally from (DO NOT SAY AZARATH!!) and what was her original name?

That's all for now!

Shadow in the Rain (SIR)


	2. Insert Chapter Name Here

I can't write myself out of a box… and if I did it would end in me destroying the universe…. So bear with this chapter and u can read chapter 3… something that is actually worth reading. Yeah…. On with the story!

PS I couldn't think of a chapter name and this seemed to work.

**(Insert Chapter Name Here)**

"Larry?" Robin asked as he stopped screaming. "What are you doing here?" He asked turning to face the double ganger while brushing off the remains of snowballs.

"Last time you came Robin broke his arm, but he's not injured in any way. Well except his sanity." Raven said pointing towards The Boy Blunder- er…… Robin? (Yeah that's his name! right moving on.)

"Oh we can fix that." Nightmare said evilly.

Slap!

"Ouch!" Nightmare said after being slapped by Shadow.

"Hey!" Robin said, "I'm not insane!"

"Do you really want me to go through the events of last week, including that incident that caused the Mayor to ban Slade costumes from Jump City?" Raven asked.

"…"

"I rest my case, so Larry, why did you come here?" Raven asked.

"Well..." Larry said pulling out a comic strip like in "Fractured." "Larry was watching his hero Robin and the other Titans. The door bell rings and I went to get it." the cartoon drawing of Larry got up and went over to the door and opened it. "It was Larry's friends! So Larry let them in and then went back to watching Robin. When Larry got there I saw them here with you!" Larry said excitedly. "Then Larry decided to come here to get them!" He said pushing away the comic strip. (okay u have to understand, I read Fractured and Larry switches from speaking in third person to first… so… yeah… sorry if it's confusing)

"Wait, let me get this straight. There are more of you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not more of Larry, DNA buddies of the other Titans!" Larry said.

"You're telling me there are now four Shadow and Nightmare's here!? Ah man that aint right!" Cyborg said sadly.

"Hey!" Nightmare said, "Just because we blew up the tower a few times and did countless amounts of other things that could have killed us all, doesn't mean two more of us would kill anyone… right?"

"Don't answer that question," Shadow said.

"I have one question dude, where are they?"

There was a shouting in the distance as the song "I feel pretty" blasted from the speakers in the T Tower. All the titans turned in time to see the Tower turn pink.

"Oh our home is such a wonderful color! Is it not!?" Starfire said happily floating above the ground and twirling in a happy little circle as a background of flowers danced behind her. (it happens in "Can I keep Him" u know when there is just the one titan twirling around in front of a colorful background? Yeah… moving on!)

"No! They did not just turn my tower pink!" Cyborg shouted falling onto his knees as the song" I feel pretty" kept playing.

"NO! NOT THE TOWER! WHY MUST IT BE PINK?! WHY?!" Nightmare screamed falling to the ground. "Shadow we must commence plan A!" Nightmare said suddenly standing and pulling out a button.

"Yo what are you doing?" Cyborg asked frightened as he pointed towards the black button with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to blow up the tower." Nightmare said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, then began reaching for the button

"NO!" Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg shouted tackling Nightmare and pulling away the button

"Hey! Not fair! I would have rebuilt it… eventually!" Nightmare said as the three titans got up. Nightmare was trying to talk which was hard because its face was pressed into the ground.

"How about plan B?" Shadow asked helping her fallen comrade up.

"Okay." Nightmare said shrugging and pressing another button turning the tower orange.

"How? What? Why orange?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I hacked into the Titans main frame and altered the towers chemical structure. Now it's a lot more chemically unstable… but it has color changing abilities!" Nightmare said smiling. "And I like orange, same color as my hoodie!" Nightmare said pointing to her hooded sweatshirt.

"Don't worry the tower will be fine! I mean what's more structurally sound then a giant T?" Shadow asked also smiling.

"You two do realize you're both idiots, right?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! And if you think that's cool you should see what we did to your room- ouch!" Nightmare said being suddenly hit by Shadow "I mean…"

"Look a distraction!" Shadow yelled pointing the other way as the two teleported into Titans Tower.

**In the Tower**

"Nice going." Shadow said clapping sarcastically.

"Well at least were in the tower." Nightmare said proudly looking around. "Now let us find the other mini Titans before the originals get here. Then we can enlarge our army and take over the world!" Nightmare screamed smiling evilly.

"We still need more whipped-cream." Shadow said as Nightmare turned resting its head in the palm of its hand and thinking.

"Hmm… First army then whipped-cream, agreed?" Nightmare said holding out its hand.

"Agreed." (N is always planning world domination so don't be surprised when it goes no where.)

"Let's start searching and-… it's quiet…. To quiet…" Shadow said looking around noticing it was dark and quiet… and orange…

"There planning something… quick, to the Bat cave!" Nightmare said running in no particular direction.

"That's Batman." Shadow said as Nightmare stopped suddenly.

"Oh… right … then…. to the basement!" Nightmare said and the two disappeared.

**Back to the other Titans**

"Dude we have to stop falling for that." Beast Boy said turning around and seeing that Nightmare and Shadow were gone.

"Well Titans, lets go and try finding out DNA counterparts before Nightmare and Shadow make them join their army or something." Robin said as the titans went up into the tower. (not sure what Larry is so… it might be DNA buddy on time, minis once and others… yeah.. sorry)

**At the roof!**

"This is the last place they could be Nightmare." Shadow said opening the roof door to revile the… well the roof.

"What?! Are you sure?" Nightmare asked looking around. "There not here, but they have to be somewhere."

"Maybe-"

Shadow said before becoming completely quiet.

"Shadow? Shadow where are-"

Nightmare attempted before its mouth was covered and it become blind folded. The two titans were pulled into the shadows disappearing.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

sorry short and stupid I know…. Shadow is a better writer but Shadow was threatening to erase stuff if I didn't agree to do this….. ah well! It's fun! What's the worst that can happen?!?!?! U know what….. don't answer that question… yeah…. Well here is chapter two it sux but yeah….. hope u like the much better chapter 3 next then my really really bad chapter 4….. heheheh sorry I like 4 yeah….. trivia? Sure why not!

Easy one: How did Beast Boy's parents die?

Okay the awesome chapter 3 next! And I didn't introduce any on the mini titans cause Shadow and I couldn't decide who would describe who…. Yea…. BYE!


	3. In Which Many Things Happen

I know what you are all thinking. "WHAT?!?! AN UPDATE?!?! WHO DIED AND REPLACED THE UNRELIABLE, UNPROFESSIONAL SIR?!?!?"

Well, the answer to that question is very simple. No one died, and no one has replaced me… yet. Anyhoo, as I've said, or atleast thought I've said, I'm currently applying to schools for next year and have little/no time to update! Which is sad, but I should be able to start updating more consistently after Dec. 15th or so. So… yeah. Oh, and there is a LARGE part of this chapter that is written in French! If you speak French, good for you, you should be able to read it (accents are missing tho… if I had written them out by hand, they would probably be there correctly… or not.), and if you cannot read French, there is a lovely translation for you, following whatever is said in italics. That is all.

Of course, the usual: sign the petition, I don't own nothin'… bladdidy blah blah blah…

Wait… there are NUMEROUS references to "Charlie the Unicorn" in this chap. If u have NO clue what I'm talking about, PM me or leave a review and I will gladly send you a link that will clear up most of those problems.

Chapter Three: In Which the Plot Starts to Make Progressively Less Sense

"Ou le bloody hell est-ce nous?"

"_Where the bloody hell are they?"_

This was Nightmare's question, and it was tres _(very) _important.

"Je ne sais pas!" said Shadow scornfully.

"_I don't know!"_

"Moi aussi!" said Nightmare.

"_Me too!" _

"Quelle coincidence!" the two said in a mocking unison, slapping a half-hearted high-five.

"_What a coincidence!"_

"…so… ou est-ce nous?"

"…_so… where are we?"_

0000000

"Uhh… anyone else want to know why the Tower has turned into a giant pile of candy?"

Another fairly important question. Cause the tower had turned into a large pile of pink, happy, fluffy, sugary, sweet, preppy, pink, pretty, pink, pretty, fluffy, happy, glorious, and did I mention PINK pile of candy.

"OOOOH!!!" screamed Star in a fan-girly way. She ran towards it, fully intending to take a sugary, tooth-rotting bite, when--

Raven pulled her back.

"Don't eat… what's left of the T Tower…"

"Aww…."

Suddenly, two very annoying purple and pink unicorns showed up, dragging an unenthusiastic white one behind them.

"We've made it to Candy Mountain, Charlieeeee!" said the pink and purple ones in mind-gratingly annoying voices.

"Sudden…urge…to…kill…" Raven said in a possessed voice, eye twitching dangerously.

"Ravennnn…" BB said warily, putting a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

He turned around so that he was looking at her straight on, which might have been a stupid idea, seeing as she was soooo ticked. She glared at him, eyes red and glowy for a moment before his eyes widened in shock.

Only three words were able to escape his terrified, shocked lips:

"Oh… bloody….hell."

00000000000000000

"Qu est-ce que le hell?" said Nightmare, getting fed up with their present situation.

"_What the hell?"_

"Le… crap," said Shadow, attempting to make itself sound French by using an accent.

"…_crap."_

"J'ai tres screwed," said Nightmare, rather apathetically for someone saying that they were screwed.

"_I have really screwed."_

"Non, c'est 'Je **suis** tres screwed.' Et tu n'es pas tres screwed. **Nous **sommes tres screwed," said Shadow. Even in times like these, it still could not resist correcting Nightmare's grammar.

"_No, it's 'I **am** really screwed.' And you're not really screwed. **We **are really screwed."_

"Zut…"

"_Darn…"_

"…"

"Ou est-ce Charlie la Unicorne quand toi avoir besion du il?"

"_Where's Charlie the Unicorn when you need him?"_

"Je ne sais pas!"

"_I don't know!"_

"Moi aussi!"

"_Me too!"_

In unison, they said it once again: "Quelle coincidence!"

"_What a coincidence!"_

"…nous sommes tres screwed."

"…_we're really screwed."_

0000000

"Hello!" a small, smiley, short version of Raven popped up and squeezed BB and Rae uncomfortably hard.

"Uhh… hello?"

Unsurprisingly, Beast Boy was confused.

"You… don't… like me?" she said, moods changing faster than… something that's really really fast.

"Dude! That is totally not what I said!"

So it was clear. Where Raven was steady and in control, her DNA Buddy was out of control and volatile.

And wearing a cloak that was a garish shade of pink.

000000000000

Shadow and Nightmare could hear the voices of their comrades outside wherever they were, screaming like hell.

"Mon Dieu! Ils sont tres… loud," said Shadow. Its French was getting progressively worse as it got border.

"_My God! They're very…"_

"Si…" said Nightmare, also getting bored of their pointless game/battle of the wits.

_AN: Even though that's Spanish, which I don't speak at all, I know that "si" means "yes."_

"C'est Espanol! EN FRANCAIS, TU STUPID IMBECILE! EN FRANCAIS!"

"_That's Spanish! IN FRENCH, YOU STUPID IMBECILE! IN FRENCH!"_

"Le…sorry!" said Nightmare apologetically.

000000000

As Raven was being hounded by her mini, what was formerly the T-Tower was being danced around by pink and purple unicorns and singing candy, other things were happening.

Well… mostly it was BB and Rae talking.

"Have you realized that there's been absolutely no author bashing this chapter?" Raven said cynically.

"No… why?" BB asked.

"Hmm… let me see…" said Raven in a sarcastic voice. "Well, for one, the T-Tower has turned into a large pile of candy, pink unicorns are dancing around us, Shadow and Nightmare are speaking French, and I'm being hugged by a small, girly version of myself."

"…so?" BB said, clearly not getting the point.

Raven groaned, knowing that they were surely doomed.

Which, knowing the authors of this story, they probably were.

000000000

Meanwhile, in a secret pink hideout somewhere in the region surrounding what was left of the T Tower…

"We, like, need to find a way to, like, make the world, like, TOTALLY fashionable!" said a girly voice.

"Ehmagawd, you're like, totally, like, right!" another answered. "But, like, after manicures."

"Like, ah-greed."

Their scarier-than-the-Ring girly maniacal laughter echoed through the T-Tower.

0000000000

Nightmare was dying. Like, y'know when someone says something or something happens and you know it and you're just like… "AH!!!!!!!"

Nightmare was on the ground, writhing, twitching, and screaming in agony.

But suddenly, it became very calm.

It rose to its feet in a possessed, puppet-like state.

"Shadow…" it said, with a wide, calm, manic grin spread across its face, "It is time to initiate… plan….X."

Only three words could escape Shadow, in its state of total shock, terror, and horror.

"Oh… bloody… hell."

000000000

Ok, that's all. Ball's in your court, now, N.

Trivia!!

What color was BB's hair before he was a mean, green fightin' machine?


	4. Q Stands for Chaos

Q Stands for Chaos

"Nightmare…. Je… Tu…. Ah what ever- Don't you think that's a bad idea! I mean remember what happened the last time we did something like that?!?!" Shadow said giving up on French completely.

**Flash Back!**

"Okay so just zap Danny Phantom and them to this dimension so we can solve this little argument! Who is stronger, a half demon or half ghost!" Nightmare said smiling happily as it threw away countless amounts of failed diagrams to predict what would happen.

"Sure! I mean what's the worst that can happen?!" Shadow asked happily using her teleporting powers to zap Danny Phantom, Sam, and Tucker here. (from show Danny Phantom)

Two hours later.

All the titans were at the edge of a tear in the space time continuum as everything was sucked up and slowly disappearing into oblivion.

"… sooo… we should probably not do that again…" Nightmare said as a few more things came zooming by and disappearing into the tear.  
"Agreed." Shadow said as the two went to mess with the past to stop the sudden destruction of the future.

**End Flask Back**

"But this is different! We have already messed up the universe so much that messing with it even more can only help!" Nightmare said.

"… You do realize you have the most messed up logic ever… right?" Shadow asked trying to draw Nightmare away from the subject.

"Yeah so let's do it!" Nightmare said excitedly.

Sigh "Fine Nightmare… but this time we are going to make a little bet. If I'm right you have to…" Shadow whispered into Nightmare's ear…

Nightmares eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"You're joking… YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Nightmare screamed.

"Well if you're to scared-

"Fine! I'll go along with you're little plan… But if I am right you have to…" Now it was Shadows turn to look disgusted.

"Oh you're on!" Shadow said reaching out her hand and shaking Nightmare's hand.

**Back with the Titans**

Robin and Cyborg were talking with Larry asking what he knew about the other alter versions of them selves so that they could devise some plan on finding and capturing them. Starfire was playing with mini raven and Beast Boy and Raven were approaching the unicorns. Beast Boy was going in hopes of communicating to the demented creatures, but Raven really just wanted hurt/throw them into the water. The Unicorns had somehow found a bridge and were now trying to cross it.

"Charlie. Chaarllllie. Chaaaarlllllllie. Chaaar-

"What I'm right here!" The white unicorns shouted at the purple one who was only a few feet away.

"Were on a bridge Charlie!" Raven and Beast Boy then approached the three.

"Look Charlie a leprechaun Charlie!" The pink one said referring to Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted slightly offended.

"Yeah Charlie, a leprechaun." The purple one said. Right before Raven and Beast Boy could say anything The Towe- er…. Candy Mountain shifted and morphed into a nice happy normal house. All happy but not Gingerbread happy. No this was normal not defining the lays of physics or gravity happy! As it morphed into the hideous normal creation Shadow and Nightmare fell out of what was the second or third story. Hard to tell when it's all one huge pile of candy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed before hitting the water.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted approaching the two who were now swimming to shore.

"Well that was random." Shadow said.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Nightmare then said coming out of the water- wait…. Isn't there still snow on the…. Ground… oops.

"… the author threw us into below freezing water in the middle on winter…. Didn't IT?!" Shadow said glaring at the sky.

"Yeah like there's such thing as an "author". HA! Next you'll be saying there's a magical thing called "gravity." HAHAHAHA!" Nightmare laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Shadow said also laughing.

"Um friends… despite the fact that you might have lost the cells of the brain from that fall… you are mostly unharmed, yes?" Starfire asked as the mini Raven cam up and stood next to her.

"Dude its Raven's mini!" Nightmare yelled pointing at the Raven.

"What you don't like me?!" the Raven said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"What no you're awesome!" Shadow said before they were all doomed.

"Yay!" the Raven yelled hugging Shadow.

"Ice-nay one-ay adow-shay." Nightmare said quietly

"_Nice one Shadow."_

(pig Latin… the greatest of all languages)

"Little Raven we have to go destroy the universe now… okay? So can I have shadow back please?" Nightmare asked trying to sound nice as to not make the Raven sad again.

"Okay!" She said letting go of Shadow and walking up to Starfire. "Will you play with me Starfire?"

"Of course little one!" Star said as the two walked of (okay they floated away) leaving S and N to plan the Titans inevitable and ultimate demise.

"Now first we need to get into the tower to- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY KILLED THE TOWER!" Nightmare screamed seeing the tower.

"What the?!?!" Shadow said seeing the repulsive excuse for a tower. "Where's Charlie and the other?!?!" Shadow asked looking for the three unicorns.

"I know! Over there." Nightmare shouted pointing toward the tow-house. "I herd there annoying excessive "Chaaaarlie" ing." In panic the two ran around the side of the "tower." They stopped dead in their tracks and there faces paled at what they saw. Slowly Charlie looked up.

"Ah… what happened?" He looked down at him self. "Ah! They took my frigin fashion sense!" He said looking down at the "fissionable" cloths he was wearing. (I don't Do fashion so bear with me…. Use you're fashion scenes and imagination)

"That's it! Shadow we must do it now!" Nightmare said clearly getting mad.

"Commencing operation… X…" Shadow said smiling evilly as storm clouds appeared and lightning hit the ground revealing a scorch mark and… Numbuh's 1 though 5 of… THE KIDS NEXT DOOR YAAAAAY!

"Numbuh 5, status report!" Numbuh 1 shouted looking around.

"Numbuh 5 has no idea where we- hey look its Numbuh 44!" Numbuh 5 said pointing to Nightmare.

"Numbuh 44?" Shadow asked turning to Nightmare.

"Hehe…" Nightmare said scratching the back of its head anime sweat drop style. "I had a lot of free time before the maf-"

"Numbuh 44, nice seeing you again, so mind telling us, WHERE IN THE NAME OF CRUD WE ARE!?" Numbuh 4 asked slightly mad.

"Well there's this um…. How do I put this… there's-"

Beep! Beep!

"Numbuh 1 the emergence teen alert thingy is beeping!" Numbuh 3 said holding what looked like a high-tech ping pong paddle.

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh one said as the six- wait… six!

"Attack the teens!" Nightmare screamed before being pulled back by Shadow.

"Nightmare!" Shadow said slapping it.

"Ouch! What's that for!?" Nightmare asked.

"If there after teens… were on an island… and were not teens that that means there after?"

"…I want to say… Batman for a million dollars!"

Shadow just stared at it for a moment.

"Yes that's my final answer," Nightmare said smiling happily.

Slap!

"This is Not a game show- there after the Titans!" Shadow said getting mad at Nightmare's stupidity.

"Well what are we doing here? I want to get good seats!" Nightmare said running over to some stands that magically appeared by where the KND and Teen Titans were fighting.

Robin and Numbuh 1 were fighting hand to hand. Robin using his awesome ninja like moves against Numbuh 1, who was swiftly, dodged them. He was jumping up and flipping over Robin occasionally, with the help of his awesome jet like shoes. They were evenly matched, for the moment. Beast Boy and Numbuh 2 were in a fierce battle and- oh never mind… they're just telling lame jokes. Anyways, Numbuh 4 and Cyborg were fighting. Cyborg was trying to hit or shoot Numbuh 4 while he easily dogged and ducked using his small size to his advantage. Numbuh 5 and Raven were fighting sorta like how Jinx and Raven fight. And of course they were tossing in an occasional sarcastic comment. In the middle of all this chaos Numbuh 3, little Raven and Starfire were having a … tea… party…

"WOW THIS IS EVEN BETTER THEN I THOUGHT!" Nightmare said excitedly watching all the action, jokes, and tea party while eating chocolate covered popcorn.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE RIGHT THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA!" Shadow said happily then suddenly smiling evilly. "But you do realize this mean that I win the bet. Clearly they would start fighting, and shock shock surprise surprise, they're fighting."

"Yeah, but I win to." Nightmare said.

"Why? You said they wouldn't… fight…" Shadow said slowly realizing the fatal flaw in this brilliant plan.

"Exactly. Do you see BB and Numbuh 2? There telling jokes, and Numbuh 3 and Star and mini Rae are having a tea party!" Nightmare said happily.

"hm…. Good point, so… tie?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah- oh wait… we made a deal… now we both have to…" Nightmare said paling at the very thought.

"First we better get rid of the KND." Shadow said.

"Only if you let me commence plan Q." Nightmare said acting somewhat like a two year old trying to bargain.

"No." Shadow said simply.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAS!"

"NO."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

"NO!" Shadow said not wanting to give up.

"I'll hold my breath!" Nightmare said warningly.

"… do we have to go through this every time?" Shadow asked.

Nightmare just held it's breath in response.

"Fine well commence plan Q!" Shadow said giving up.

"YAAAAAAAAAY-"

"But first." Shadow said. "We have to finish this deal."

"So?"

"Yeah"

"That mean we have to-"

* * *

hahahah HI tiss me World of Nightmares! but you all should know that if u have read this... if not... ah well:) i don't really care:D cliffy! Have fun Shadow! Hahahah oh I like Trivia! What color is Beast Boy's blood! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay- nah I don't like that one… hm… okay! When BB was first a member of the Doom Patrol he couldn't change into really big animals. What's the first big animal BB changed into… If you've seen Homecoming part 1 it's impossible to miss… yeah…. Bye! 


	5. A Pathetic Excuse For a Chapter

Dudes! It's been like… 6 months… ok, I can deal…

So apologizey and all that stuff… like I said last time… seriously my bad. SERIOUSLY.

Anyway, heres the extraordinarily long-awaited chapter… what number are we on now??

Like I said, I own nothing, sign the petition and all that jazz…

Chapter 5: A Pathetic Excuse for A Chapter

**At… What's left of the Tower…**

"Ok… so what do we do now?"

The TT and KND had punched themselves out, and were merely standing on opposite sides of the island growling at each other.

So… yeah.

Anyhoo, let's forget about them. Atleast for awhile. They're not what's important right now…

"So it's agreed, we initiate Plan Q?" Nightmare said, grinning as evilly as a short kid in oversize pants and a weird hat can.

"Would you care to remind me exactly what Plan Q is?" Shadow said, trying to keep up.

"Ok… Plan Q consists of…"

00000000

**Somewhere far, far closer than you thought…**

Two evil, girly, sweet, sugary, girly girls were planning to destroy darkness, evilness, and the gothic way…

0000000

**Back at what's left of the Tower…**

Suddenly, the beloved… pile of candy… turned into something far, far, worse…

A GAY DANCE BAR!! SCREAM AND RUN AWAY!!

And inside is something equally as scary as the dance bar itself…

And that would be…

Hehe cliffhanger!!

…wow that was pathetically short…

Anyhoo, trivia!!

WHAT IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER?!?!?!??!?!

Man, this chapter was a total piece of crud….


	6. Bad Karaoke and More Pink

Those of you with serious medical conditions may want to look away, what you are about to see may disgust many of you, but mai

Those of you with serious medical conditions may want to look away, what you are about to see may disgust many of you, but mainly you will go into shock because…

IT'S THE APPOCYLIPS! RUN AWAY! THE AUTHOR UPDATED?!

I do not own the rights of the KND TT Pokemon or any other famous show slash things that may crop in the… "chapter" to come.

Ch 6- Bad Karaoke and More Pink

"Ok… Plan Q consists of…" Shadow began looking towards Nightmare and awaiting an answer.

"Wait-" Nightmare said putting up her hand and turning towards the gay dance bar.

"Do you hear that music?"

Shadow listened closely. "Is that?"

"But it can't be…"

"But it is."

They turned to face each other and shouted in unison-

"The Pokemon theme song!" They dashed through the doors of the open bar to see none other than Ash Ketchum up on stage, shirtless, singing the Pokemon theme song.

" Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place  
Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream..."

Ash continued singing as Nightmare laughed evilly.

"C'est tres bien pour le plan, mais no?"

_It is perfect for the plan is it not?_

"Oui, ce tres tres bien! Qu-est que ce le plan?"

_Yes its very very good. What is the plan?_

**Behind the curtains of the Stage**

"Like I think it may be time for our grand entrance," said a girly high pitched voice from the shadows.

"Like, I think it totally is," Another said tossing a pink sparkly microphone to the first.

**S and N**

"Oh so that's what plan Q is," said Shadow examining a very whipped cream smothered diagram drawn on a napkin.

"Right so all we have to do is-"

Nightmare stopped mid sentence and turned in time to see Ash shoved off the stage. The lights all changed to a pink color, shining towards the empty spot previously occupied by Ash. The bar grew quiet and everyone looked towards the stage as the team rocket theme song began playing and two very pink figures stepped into the pink spotlights.

"To Protect the world from an unfashionable creation."

"To unite all peoples under one fissionable nation."

"To denounce the evils of miss matching clothes."

"To extend our fashion creations to the Titans we love!"

"Sweet Dream"

"Sugar Light"

"Team Fashion blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender your clashing clothing now or prepare to fight!

"We Love Aqualad that's right!" They finished off the song in unison as the roof of the gay dance bar burst open and a giant heart shaped hot air balloon popped out of no where.

**S and N**

"Nightmare! Nightmare! Speak to me!" Shadow said shaking Nightmare who had gone into a seizure due to excessive pinkness.

"We have to stop them or they will make the world fashionable! Or worse!" Shadow said becoming increasingly grim, "They'll make you wear matching socks!"

**The Titans some time before the bar explodes**

"Friends!" Starfire said going in between the two glaring teams. "We are similar yes? We both protect our worlds from that which is evil and unjust. So can we not do the putting of aside of our differences and have the parties of tea?" Starfire said smiling hopefully at the two teams.

POOF!

The KND disappeared!

"Well that sure doesn't defy and important laws of physics." Raven said sarcastically staring over towards where the KND had been a second ago.

"Dude what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Its called sarcasm," Raven explained slightly annoyed.

"No dude, either I just lost my mind or a giant pink heart exploded out of the tower." Best Boy said referring to the Giant floating Heart over the diminished remains of the tower.

"First of all Beast Boy I don't really think you ever had a mind." Robin stated plainly.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested.

"Well Beast Boy, be happy you don't confuse your wardrobe with that of a stop light." Raven stated dryly.

"Oh Rob! Man You didn't just get burned you got Sautéed!" Cyborg said giving Raven a very enthusiastic high five.

"Second!" Robin said glaring at the three team mates. "This could be some sort of trick so Titans prepare for battle!" Robin said getting into a defensive position.

"Yo it's a pink heart, what's the worst it can do to us?" Cyborg asked in a some what mocking tone pointing toward the seemingly harmless balloon.

Suddenly giant pink frilly cannons popped up all over the balloon and aimed themselves towards the Titans.

"There such show-offs," little Raven said suddenly popping out of nowhere and looking very mad.

"To whom are you referring to little friend?" Starfire said very surprised.

"Well Shadow and Nightmares DNA buddies of course-"

"WHAT?!" The team screamed in horror turning their attention back to their impending DOOM!!

66666666666666666666666666666666

so yes that's right chapter 6!! I know I am just as shocked as you… well time to hack into Shadow's profile and upload this! SORRY SHADOW! Wish me luck! Oh BTW

TRIVIA! (its been too long!)

What is the date of the Penny that Beast Boy finds in The End part 1?


End file.
